An Ending
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Sequel to'Never going to Learn which is a sequel to To Play WIth Fire.It's time to correct the wrongs and end it once and for all.Tsuki is back for the last time with the shaman King gang.Ren & her belong to two different worlds,what will be? Its the end.
1. Chapter 1 Path

Yeah, it's here...the first chapter of _An ending _... Yeah, it came out fast...it called to me. I spent a whole night thinking about this chapter. Please enjoy even though it's short...I spent a long time on this. Review.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Path

The day was finally here, the day I would see my friends again. The doctors had said that the incident that happened two years ago would take my ability to walk ever again. It was fate. Fate had taken my ability to walk ever again. _Weak_.

I entered the cemetery; it felt so familiar yet not. This was where I had lost my ability to walk. I saw the distinct figures of my friends, two years, two years. I went further with my wheel chair. I saw them staring at me.

"Been awhile, how ya been, Tsuki?" Horohoro asked me. I just gave him a sad smile.

"Ren…can I talk to you?" I quietly asked him and he nodded, grimly. We went further into the cemetery, the full moon shined…it was kind of creepy.

We stayed silent for a few minutes; I could hear the soft breeze and the sounds of birds in the distant. I closed my eyes and listened to the voice of earth, I felt the power of out mother planet.

"How you've been?" Ren finally spoke up. I knew he had been working up the nerve to speak and I had given him the time…there was no need to rush.

"I've been doing great, you?" I smiled at him.

Ren looked me in the eye, "Tell the truth."

I tried to look confused but I couldn't lie…not to him. "These two years had been…horrible…" I admitted it.

"It must've been…since you can't walk…"

"No…that wasn't it…will you please stop blaming yourself?!" I nearly screamed at him. He didn't look me in the eye. I calmed myself down and steadied my wavering voice. "These two years…like I said had been horrible. I…I found myself locking myself in a room and having a knife in my hand…too many times. I would stare at the clean knife and then at my own wrist and wonder _what the hell am I doing? _That's what I would think, time after time. I didn't do it because I couldn't walk…I did it because I missed you so damn much!" I looked away from Ren who had now directed his gaze at me; I had tears in my eyes.

"Tsuki…you're just saying that to make me feel better…" Ren started.

I cut him off, "Shut up damn it! You don't even know the first of it! It didn't matter if I couldn't walk, it didn't matter! I missed you more then ever! Why can't you get that in your head?! WHY CAN'T YOU?! I never blamed you for the incident two years ago. That was my mistake! _I _charged at him, _I _fell for his trap! STOP SULKING IN YOUR SELF PITY AND OPEN YOUR EYES!" my voice rose in the November air. I had my eyes locked onto Ren's, the breeze blew across the cold cemetery, and tears were now flowing down my face.

"Maybe you don't know, I'm not sulking! I know that was my fault!" Ren's voice was rising a little.

"It was not!"

"Yeah, YEAH! But it _was_. But it was my mistake for leaving you back then! _I couldn't even face you! I was too damn ashamed!_" Ren was about to say more.

"NO MAYBES, NO BUTS! I don't need that!" I yelled and I felt my throat go sore, "I just want…_you_. That was what I always had wanted and always will…everyone I knew over the last two years kept saying you wouldn't be back! I didn't believe him! I _refused _to believe them! They all doubted that I would ever walk again!" I now was crying and I couldn't stop it or control myself.

"Tsuki…" I knew Ren was opening his eyes now.

I sniffled and stared at him straight in the eye, "I just want _you_… don't need anyone else… Maybe…no… We will hold on and beat fate…beat all those words that people binded us with…we'll beat fate…like I beat it." I stood up, at first I wobbled but I got myself steady. No one knew I had practiced over these two years. I walked slowly to Ren and held out my hand to him. "Please, Ren, please hold on…we'll beat them all…we'll make it through…" I whispered and Ren took my hand and slowly brought me in an embrace. I recognized him right away. I looked into his eyes, I probably was a major mess right now but I could see it in his eyes…the _love _in his eyes.

"I'll hold on…as long as you will…" he whispered in my ear and we stood there for so long. No words were needed to express this feeling we shared…since there were no words that could express this feeling…

I smiled as Ren and I walked on the metal bars on the railroad tracks, we were smiling and holding hands. I guess we loved living life on the edge; it wasn't like we had a choice. This was _love_.

Soon things would complicate further and I knew I would never be 100 percent ready…but that didn't matter. I squeezed Ren's hand tighter, I will never let go and he will never either. It didn't matter if the road I walked was long, it would go on miles and miles…but…I would never be alone, never ever. I stopped and holding Ren's other hand I leaned and kissed Ren. I smiled as we stumbled, off balance on the metal part of the railroad tracks. I will never be alone…this road will be long…the consequences may be deep but…I will never regret a single thing I do. This is my path.

* * *

Review...i'm pretty tragic for this series...sorry. I'm expressing my feelings...a not so perfect love story with an ending that's undecided. I'm blueprinting real life...in a fictional way. Please review even though this may sound like trash to you. I'm pretty dramaful and passionate about this stuff...even though no one knows...heh. Review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Death That Claims Me

Chapter 2 is up...i'm super rushing...i've been working on 3 fics and more...sorry...i'm going to make a new fic soon...Tenpi has a fic now, my Mario one...amazingly. I do not own anyone but Tsuki and Tenpi...rushing...ENjoy, review. BYE FOR NOW!!! UPDATE SOON!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Death that claims me

"Yo, Tsuki! Done yet?!" Everyone exclaimed leaning on the door…the door fell down and the all feel like dominoes on top of one another.

"You're gonna fix that! Yeah I'm done!" I held up my hands smiling at my traditional clothing of my people.

Horohoro stared at the marks on my body in amazement, "Is that blood?"

I smirked and shook my head, "It's not real blood, and these tattoos appear on my skin when I do serious family arts it's traditional. But…I have to do a special spell before they can appear. These marks in red increase my powers. My marks are red because my element is fire, though most of the tribe members have theirs in black except those who possess power over the natural elements of earth…but I'm not so sure if fire is natural…but, fire is my element in my tribe and no one else's!"

"And you have to do these when doing arts like releasing Tenpi…?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Releasing my twin will be harder then sealing him in…I'm not even sure I'll be able to do it or not…" I heaved a big sigh and fell down on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and hit my face a few times before covering my face with my pillow.

Ren took my pillow and put it on his lap, "I'm sure you can do it, as long as you believe and do it with your whole heart and soul…I bet you can! Plus you're really strong, Tsuki, you are really…"

I smiled at him, "Thanks! I seriously needed that…and I also need my pillow back…" I snatched it from Ren's lap and hugged it and hissed, "My pillow!! Grrr!"

Ren just sweat dropped, "Okay…I get the point! Geez!" I just smiled lightly at him and he slapped his forehead and lay down like me.

"C'mon you lazy asses! We're off to the cemetery!" Horohoro yelled.

"I can't! Like you said, I'm lazy! I'm too lazy to go!" I kidded while Ren got up, laughing.

Anna grabbed hold of my wrist and began dragging me, " EH?! NOOO!! HAVE MERCY O'GREAT ANNA-SAMA!! HAVE MERCY MY LORDESS!"

"Hahn…it's always noisy around here," Hao sighed smiling and shaking his head. "But, on the other hand if it was quiet all the time it would be rather dull…"

"TO THE CEMETERY!!!!!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and started to march.

At the cemetery, we arrived. It was cold, nothing else to really explain it in my frozen mind. "Achoo!" I sniffled and mumbled '_excuse me…_'. I hugged myself, keeping myself as small as possible, I sticked close to Ren and Hao.

"Bless you," Hao and Ren said in unison.

"Perfect weather for big magic, huh? I wish it was sunny…" I mumbled.

"You should be glad it isn't snowing, it **is** almost December…" Hao yawned.

I smiled, "December means Christmas, Christmas means presents and money!! Yippee!" I threw my hands up happily.

"You're greedy!" Ren noogied me laughing at my childish happiness for Christmas.

"I expect good presents from all of you…but if you don't know what to get me, money's fine…" I said, eyes shining.

"Okay…" Pirika said.

"Now on with the ritual…" I sighed…I absolutely can't screw this up…

"Tsuki, calm down. You can do it, and if you need our help…we'll be happy to provide it," Hao grinned at me.

"Thanks guys…now we better start…no more stalling. This time I'll have to draw a circle…" I turned serious.

"With what?" Ryu asked me.

"Gasoline!" I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Gas…o…line?" Yoh asked, eyes shining.

I smiled and joked with him, "No! GASOLINE! Say it together!"

I drew a circle with many symbols on it. I finished within five minutes.

I sat myself in the middle of the circle, "Everyone, I advise you to back off…and Hao…put up something to shield our presences and the fire…please…now, let's begin." They didn't know…they didn't know what would happen.

I took in deep breaths and made a fire on the tip of my index finger. I set it on one of the symbols. The fire spread quickly and in a flash the whole circle was marked in fire. I began my spell in words:

_Dear God who watches me…_

_Dear Satin who pushes me…_

_Feel my need hear my plea_

_For I have made a grave mistake_

_Release what I sealed,_

_Bring his soul and body back to me_

_Let me be with him, _

_Through harmony and conflict_

_Release thee! _

_Let go of my dear brother and return him_

_The fire that burns in this circle tonight…_

_Burns my wish into my soul…_

_Release him from the spell of my own…_

_Set his soul free…in exchange of my own._

I felt the tattoos, marks, on my body glow like my element, fire.

"TSUKI!" Everyone screamed, hearing the last part set it off. In this kind of 'magic' it was like alchemy. You had to exchange it for something else. This particular spell needed a soul, and I was to provide it, since it was my mistake.

I heard Hao cursing in the background as I worked the spell. I saw the tomb that I had sealed Tenpi in. His soul was slowly coming out and I saw his eyes open. I saw the love in his eyes when he looked at me. I mouthed the words "_goodbye_" before I fell to the ground. The soul was slowly coming out of me, growing more painful each second.

I felt Ren's hands hold me in his soft embrace. I felt his breath on me. His tears fell on me…_I'm sorry_… It was my time…I felt the darkness claiming me…slowly…painfully…

_"I can save her."_


	3. Chapter 3 A stranger

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had finals (and still having them...) and i'm trying to spend as much time with my freinds. I'm going on holiday for the whole summer, so yeah, I owe it to them. So sorry again! Review and enjoy (it's pretty long considering my chapters are not usually this long...or are they??).

* * *

Chapter 3 - A stranger

"_I can save her."_

The voice rang in my head…the **hunter**.

--Shizuku Tenpi— 

I opened my eyes I knew that voice. It was Zarylk. I knew those voices that were now speaking. They were my sister's friends. I had only heard them when Zarylk possessed my body. That bastard has gone out of my body when Tsuki was sealing him.

"I can save her," Zarylk repeated to the shocked friends of Tsuki.

"W-why should we believe you?!" Horohoro, the one with the blue hair yelled.

"You almost killed her! Why would you want to help her?!" Ren angrily added.

Zarylk looked down and quietly said, "…Because… Because she showed me the light… She made me see my mistakes and showed me there was such thing of _pure _happiness and love… I want to help her…"

It hit me. He wanted to love and be loved. He was lonely…just like me. _I knew this guy…I know him…_

"My real name is Kiyoshi. I gave up on that name the day I lost myself. I felt undeserving of that name when my sanity was lost and replaced with hatred and rage… But I want to change…I want to fix all the evil I had done…even though I probably can't… I still will try and the first act I want to…save Tsuki," He continued, looking up. The determination in his eyes shone in the moonlit night. A soft breeze blew over and let me see the real him. I knew _him_. I met him before…he was my friend.

I coughed and began to speak, "K-kiyoshi…it was you all along? I…I never knew…you were that kid…that kid whom always looked so…_lonely_. I was the only one who talked to you since all the others kids shut you out just because you were…different…I…I trust you…and if you can, please. I am begging you. Please save Tsuki." I looked into Kiyoshi's eyes and I swore I saw that little boy from years before. It was he, Akane Kiyoshi.

I don't know what made me say that… Kiyoshi could easily be lying and using an act of trickery to do something bad… Maybe it was the determination in his eyes, the loneliness and sorrow burrowed deep in his soul, the way he said those words…they somehow made me trust him and believe in him.

Ren spoke up, "You really believe we can trust him?" He asked me, looking deep into his eyes I confidently nodded. My sister's lover…even though I never saw them that close I could tell… Even when she was angry or sad when she looked at him I could see the love in her eyes. _Yes…I am jealous…_

"Okay, you got your chance," Yoh smiled. Kiyoshi nodded and walked towards where Tsuki was. His back was facing me but I called out his name. He turned to look at me, straight in the eye. His soul was unwavering.

"Remember years before? Do you…? Well even now…despite everything, what I said back then is still true up to this day." I said to him and he looked surprised and then he broke into a small smile.

He turned back to my sister and began his chant. His family specialized in **_fenikkusu _****or ****_phoenix _****arts. He whispered lots of words in Chinese and then drew symbols and letters. And then he began in English:**

**_Wind that blows hear my voice,_**

**_Carry out my pleas to the god and goddesses above_**

**_To pay for my sins, I beg of you, lend me the powers to help this girl_**

**_Aid me in this spell to help another instead of hurting_**

**_May the sun continue rising and setting,_**

**_May this one keep living_**

**Akane's eyes looked distant, he was in a trance. All the while he was muttering stuff that were probably were not words. The colour returned to my sister's face and she began to look livelier. I got to my feet slowly and trudged towards where Tsuki's friends were standing. They never had saw Fenikkusu Arts before and were amazed by it. The spell was ending and Kiyoshi's eyes reverted back to normal. He looked weary and sighed, sitting down on the ground.**

**"Nngh…" Tsuki groaned and rolled over. I walked to her and put her head on my lap.**

**"How are you, girl?" I smiled.**

**_--…………--_**

**"Yo…" I smiled lazily at Tenpi. ****_I was…alive? _**

**He sighed and then gave me a sweet happy smiled, "Shut it, idiot…I won't be smiling for long…" He put his hand on my forehead. I recognized his touch even though his hand was bigger then last time. **

"Hm…" I held onto Tenpi's hand and smiled at him. It has been really long…_unbelievably long_…I played around with his hand as he acted bored. Ren walked over and plopped himself down beside me. I grinned at Ren as he smiled sheepishly at me.

"You're probably wondering why you are alive…" Anna sighed…so much sighing peoples today…

"Yeah I am." I sweat dropped and smiled. Anna explained everything in a matter of minutes. We just lay there at this night.

"I have to go." My brother said.

I turned to him, "What?! But you just came and now you tell me you have to go?!"

Tenpi smiled with half-closed eyes and he reached over to pat my head, "Tsuki bunny, I have to go and you know it. My intentions are not just for my own but for you too. Everything I do is usually for us and this time it hasn't changed at all. Just bear with it awhile longer and I promise we'll be together…we'll meet up at the end." He kissed my forehead and a tear each fell from our faces…how hard it is to be apart and how hard it is to have to bear it…how hard it is to have this…_connection_. "Let me soothe your pain" and like every time he pressed the same spot and sent me too a deep sleep. He always did that.

_Ren P.O.V._

Tenpi had gone. I watched Tsuki's body sag gently to the ground. The air felt cold and stale now. I sighed and turned my head back to Tsuki's direction when my gaze had diverted elsewhere. I saw someone approaching us.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked softly at the blond haired blue-eyed guy who stood before me now.

He smiled slyly, "_Why hello._" His voice sounded mysterious in many ways and it sent chills up my spine.

"I said _who the hell are you_!" For some reason this guy really ticked me off.

That guy laughed, "Who I am doesn't matter for now, but what I have to tell you does. I want you to remember I am only _lending _Shizuku Tsuki to you. She belongs to me and I want you to know that. Please handle her with more care then leaving her on the dirty ground…"

"Does her brother know who you are?" I found myself saying that.

"No. He doesn't even know me and neither does the girl, yet I do know them well…especially Tsuki dear. But, all this doesn't matter now." His cool way of saying it was pushing over the edge. He walked away without a look back…what a random person.

"Hao…" I began.

"I know…" Hao replied, "I know but we can't tell Tsuki about this…"

"Yeah…she's been worrying too much these days. She should rest up before we even should mention it…" I sighed.

"Even if she gets mad at us for it…it'll be for her own good."

I stared at the starry night. Before I even met her, my life was already considered really complicated. And now it seemed even more once I met her…she was like a creature walking into the water, without meaning to it send ripples down the water's surface…on going and going.

When would this end? And if it does…I know I'll regret not cherishing every moment longer.


	4. Chapter 4Chapters and Marie a whole

Chapter 4 - Chapters and Marie + a whole lot of trouble

'Nya!! Let me go! I don't want to!!!" Ren and Hao lifted me up and placed me on a chair in the kitchen. "NOOOO!!" my scream could be heard throughout the whole house…

Ren slammed down a plate in front of me growling, "EAT IT."

I shook my head struggled in my seat, "NO! I don't want it! You can't make me!" I couldn't run away again since they had tied me to the chair…

"Just eat your freaking veggies!" Ren started spazzing…

Hao walked over and patted Ren on the shoulder. He had a mischievous smiled on his face and I didn't like it, not at all. "Leave it to me, Ren Ol' boy"

I watched as Hao walked over to me, he picked up the fork and stabbed through a piece broccoli. He then raised it to my mouth, smiling happily, like a happy go lucky little boy. "C'mon Tsuki, be a good girl and eat your veggies." I let him put it in my mouth.

Hao turned around to face Ren, he made a victory sign and stuck his tongue out at Ren. When Hao turned back to face me, I grinned and spat out the broccoli.

"EWW! That's gross!!!" Manta exclaimed, dictionary in hand as he walked in with Yoh, "You're being such a baby! Just eat it." I wiggled out of the ropes and stuck out my hand and shot fire at Manta's useless over large book/dictionary thingy…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Manta screamed as his dictionary burned to a nice pile of ash.

"How'd you get out of those ropes? They were super tight…" Ren asked as Hao wiped his face with a towel.

"Oh for Winter Break Tenpi and I got bored so we practiced doing dangerous Houdini stunts we saw on TV…" I answered with a happy smile. Ren and Hao sweat dropped as I listed the stunts we did.

Manta looked at me with teary accusing eyes, sniveling…pity kicked in. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, "Let's go buy you a new one!" I took Manta by the collar and bashed opened the door and started running to Chapters with the others in pursuit.

I sighed for the billionth time as Manta studied each dictionary for the trillionth time. This was pissing me off…

"JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!!!!!!" Everyone screamed at Manta.

A Chapters employee sweat dropped, "Umm…could you keep it down…"

Ryu turned to face the young employee and instantly fell in love… "My, fine lady! Yes you! Would you like to go out on a date?!"

"…" We all ignored this, embarrassed by him. Out of the corners of our eyes we watched as the employee and Ryu were running around… The employee was, of course, running from Ryu while he was running after her…

Manta looked at the situation and slammed a book shut and placed it under his arm, "Let's go, I want this one."

I took it from him and looked at the price and started to disintegrate,, "HOLY! THAT'S FRIGGIN' EXPENSIVE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I'M MADE OF CASH?! I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Ren and Hao took it from me before I chucked it, they checked the price… "It's only 11.99, Tsuki…" They stared at me.

I immediately stopped rampaging about, "Oh! I though it said 1199 dollars, oops, my mistake."

Anna super smacked my head, "Baka! You nearly annihilated this whole store because of you misreading it!" I smiled, embarrassed.

We walked out of Chapters, ditching Ryu to woo his love…

Truth: We got sick of him and his mushy words were giving me a headache.

The group was arguing over what to eat for dinner tonight and I decided to wander off. Unfortunately, being the stupid being I am, I got lost.

I turned yet another corner, absolutely confused and spazzing, "Where the hell am I?! Who made this freaking mall so big?! WHERE IS THE DAMN DIRECTORY?! GO DAMN IT ALL! FU-"

"You do know you just passed one?" A blond haired boy grinned as he pointed to a directory right beside me…

"…" I was in mid swearing and I didn't say anything as the guy just grinned.

"Well moving along now!" I completely ignored his words and his existence and just walked past him and the directory…

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" The blue-eyed creep yelled, "Once you heard and saw me, you can't just ignore me!"

"Shut up! And who the heck are you anyways? Didn't your mama teach you to not talk to strangers?! Huh?! And who says I can't ignore you?! You don't control me! So yeah! WELL MOVING ALONG NOW!" I took him by the collar and shook him as I spoke and then smacked him before happily skipping off.

"…" He smiled and held the place where he was hit. _Things were going to get interesting._

I got served by Anna… Poor me… sniffle. She hits too hard.

------------------p;--------------------

I sighed as it was bed time…for most people that is! The night has just began since it was only the mere hour of 11 at night. And this particular night it was a grand private _festival_! Exciting, no?

Ren sighed, "Tsuki, your happy mood is giving me a headache…" I faced him and smiled in my kimono.

"C'mon, Ren! It's a festival! It's the first once I ever will be going too…and I'm going with you…" I blushed as he had this cute idiotic surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah…" He murmured as he quickened his pace to be able to stride along side me. I smiled as I held his hand.

"So you did come…"I turned around to see the blond haired creep from earlier.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' STALKING ME?!" I exclaimed.

He just smiled as I started ranting random things.

"Seriously! Don't stalk me! I don't even know your name and I'm not sure if you know mine but…DON'T STALK ME! Whoever you are! Since I don't know your name I'll call you…Marie! Yeah, Marie! WHY ARE YOU STALKING AND IGNORING ME, MARIE?! HUH?! AND WHU DO YOU HAVE ZERO COMMON SENSE BACK WHEN I PWNED YOU?!" I exclaimed in one breath, I was gasping for air by then.

"I didn't friggin' stalk you, buddy! I came to this festival with my friends for your freaking information! I don't know your name and my name is NOT Marie! I REPEAT, IT IS NOT MARIE! IT'S AKI!" He yelled in one breath too.

I burst out laughing for some reason… "My name's Tsuki then…"

Then Ren did something surprising, "Don't listen to his bull shit, he knows you! He knew you were when he came to say you belong to him!"

I just watched Ren and Aki…I didn't have any idea what was hapning…but soon I would…soon I would.


	5. Chapter 5 CardZ Assassin

I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Sorry for the long wait… Summer was filled with a hot boiling vacation outta my home country…plus school started. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

I own TSUKI, AKI, RIKO, JOKER, plus anyone you don't recognize.

-------.------

Chapter 5 – CardZ Assassin

I stared at Ren and then Aki, my head whipped in both directions with me utterly confused… It kind of pissed me off, not knowing what they were talking about…

"WELL, MOVING ALONG NOW!" I shouted as I began running but Hao held me by my collar. He gave me an 'it's serious' look. Sighing I looked at Ren, who now wore a grim expression on his face, and Aki, who looked slightly smirking and taunting… "EXPLAIN AT ONCE!" I commanded, giving into to the (probably night-ruining) situation.

"The night…your brother left and you have blacked out…he came," Ren began and his eyes reflected rage yet seemed faraway at the same time…almost unfocused. "He came to tell us, that you belonged to him…and said even though you didn't know him then, he knew you well."

I looked at the blond with uncertainty…who the _heck _is he? First he appears and barges into my life and then I discover my friends knew him. "Wow! You left a horrible first impression not only on me but my friends as well." I said coldly.

He smiled, "I'm sorry…?"

"ALSO, just to settle the score…" I walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach heard, "HA! You do NOT own me! I belong to ME and no one else! I also want you to disappear and never bother me and my friends ever again! Now…DISAPPEAR!" He groaned, clutching his stomach as he sunk down to the ground. Even through his pain, he seemed slightly startled.

"Aki-sama!" a boyish looking figure ran over, with a few others following…

"Oooohhh shit! He has friends?! So he _wasn't _lying!" I whispered to Yoh. He seemed to smile rather nervously and seemed a bit embarrassed.

"How **dare** you hit Aki-sama that way!" the boyish figure reeled from the blond with anger in his eyes…wait…he was a _she_. She had dark short hair and eyes, her features were rather rough compared to Aki, his features were more like a girl's and still looked like a guy.

A hand clamped on her shoulder, "Riko, chill, 'Kay? It's my business and anyways…it doesn't hurt." Aki winced as he stood up, obviously lying. The girl looked defeated and hurt he said it wasn't her business… "Anyways," he said with a wink, "It _was _kind of hot!"

I glared at him, "Disappear! Dissolve! Depart! Evaporate! Cease to friggin' exist! Fade, go! PERISH…EXPIRE?!" I angrily spouted and stomped off.

Ren sighed, "She starts yelling random words when she's mad…"

"At least we know she has a great vocabulary…" one of Aki's friends said and everyone seemed to secretly agree. Everyone split up then, and I hadn't noticed that Pirika had chased after me.

Riko walked off from the group and snapped opened her cell phone. She talked into it angrily and the voice on the other end agreed to whatever she requested of him…after all, she was going to pay the price no matter how outrageous it was…

"Geez, Tsuki, you just suddenly went off after you shouted a bunch of words!" she wheezed.

I apologized and we walked to the top of the hill… It was definitely chilly, it was of course December. I walked up to the top of the hill, and watched the stars as they twinkled… Christmas was arriving soon and I wondered how my family was. How my brother was doing, especially.

_Shinnk…_The sound of a thin piece of metal whizzing past my head, slicing a strand of my hair. I followed where the metal's source came from. I saw a lone figure, a boy with spiky black hair and striking yellow eyes…his face had makeup on it, made to look doll like perfection.

"What do you want?!" I demanded, keeping my guard up and making sure Pirika was behind me. I glanced at the piece of metal…_no_, a metal _card_.

He smiled, "To _kill _you!" He threw more of those cards at me. I cursed and got ready in a battle stance.

"Pirika, get away from here!" I yelled but glancing I saw she just stood there. Cursing, I tried to burn the metal with fireballs.

"No use! This metal is fire-proof!" The cards were still coming…

"PIRIKA!" I yelled but she was frozen… _DAMN! _I used my own body to block her from the cards… The sound of metal piercing flesh, _my flesh_.

"Tsuki!" it seemed that the girl finally arrived to her senses, "Are you okay?!"

I groaned but growled as I directed the words to her, "Get out of here!" I was stifling the pain by biting my lip, more blood.

"Bu-" she began but I cut her off…she had to get out of here as soon as possible or she'll be a target.

"Get out of here! Go on!"

"But, Tsuki, how about yo-" she tried protesting again.

I shouted loudly now, "GET OUT OF HERE! Go on! You'll only be I the way!" There were tears of hurt in her eyes but this was for her benefit…I couldn't let her get hurt. It was because she was my friend. She obediently listened and went off.

"Who sent you, _Joker_?" I asked as I ripped out the metal cards, one by one.

"Shizuku Tsuki…so you have heard of me, all the better! Now you know the name of your killer…" he laughed.

"Answer my question!" I barked, "You don't target people unless you are paid, after all, you are a paid assassin."

"Yes…I work for _CardZ_. Who sent me? Rin Riko, ring any bells? She says you hurt her brother…but that's all. Now you must die!" He sent more cards. I dodged them easily but I was shocked when they began to follow me…

Damn, I should've expected it! He used his energy to manipulate his card's movement…and his cards were not made of metal but an ore similar to metal called _Dragon Stone_, a lost metal like ore that has been _extinct _for thousands, millions of years. Dragon Stone is an easy to manipulate material that is water and fire-proof. It used to be used to make swords even before the medieval times and many were considered witches or a source of evil being for knowing the 'evil' arts of manipulating it and using it for their own reasons…Or so I was taught…it's called 'history', not the same as you learn in school.

I thought of a quick plan as the cards were gaining speed, _not good at all_. I dashed to Joker and in one quick movement, I moved behind him. Noticing this he _tsked_ and quick channeling his energy into his cards. They fell before him and I jumped back to my original spot. I felt blood ooze out of my wounds from earlier…shit! I had to close them soon. I began to silently chant a spell…

"_Uh-uh!_" he sent more cards at me at a swifter speed and forced me to stop my spell. I dodged them narrowly and I felt one scrape my leg, right below the knee. Blood spurt out, this wasn't good… I would lose too much blood if this continued.

Joker looked mesmerized as he called back to card that scraped me. "_Blood…_" he licked the blood on the card, "Slowly you will die…with every hit…a tortured death…I shall not allow you the privilege of dying quick and painlessly…" He seemed to chuckle darkly.

I ignored the pain and brought up a giant blast of fire followed by fire balls coming from all directions. This seemed to take him by surprise. He dodged narrowly but when he dodged this attack it made him open for another…a fiery drill that burned him. I watched as he screamed and with a rock from the grass I was standing on I threw at one certain spot… He blacked out.

"I won't kill you…" I whispered "I have nothing against you at all except for the way you can kill without batting an eye…and the torture you put your victims through…" I looked up at the sky, there was evidence dawn was coming by the light that painted some parts of the sky while dark still covered most. "Next time I see you…I will show no mercy," I whispered.

"I walked away from the body…walking was one of the few things I could do. I used too much energy fighting while losing blood and not being in perfect condition for my body… After all, dawn was approaching and there was no moon… _My weakness. _I couldn't even heal myself now…

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Ren slammed Aki to a wall.

"Nothing! What do you mean?!" he yelled back.

Hao spoke up, "She is no where to be found and you are a logical suspect." Hao was a lot calmer and he pulled Ren away from the blond and told him to calm down.

"Looking for me?" I asked, one of my eyes closed from the pain. I limped to them, laughing nervously.

"What happened? It was this bastard wasn't it!" Ren was clearly still accusing Aki.

I shook my head, "Not him." Ren and Hao supported me to a bench to sit. "It was someone else…" They asked who and I looked at Riko, she looked clearly ashamed. I answered simply with an 'I don't know'. She may have did something wrong but she was doing something that she thought was right. I glanced to see Pirika…

I walked over to her and whispered the healing words…she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I knew she understood the situation been though back there she didn't want to believe it.

"Tsuki…" the tears spilled as she hugged me, I hugged her back tight as she let it out.

"Why you crying, silly?" I laughed and she cried harder and hugged me tighter. Friends…people to care for and protect. The important people of my life.

As we were going home I spotted Aki staring at me. I told the others to go ahead and when they were out of sight he approached me.

"I'm sorry, I know it was Riko…she told me a few minutes ago." He apologized.

I smiled slightly, "Don't be hard on her and don't blame her, 'Kay? She was only doing what she thought was right." I gave him a full smile and saying goodbye I ran off.

He was left, thinking of what I had just said. He then laughed and smiled…then he walked to where his friends were…no…his _family_.

This was only the beginning of his presence…and there was still time before he had to do what _he _told him to, the mission.


End file.
